Many of the next generation 911 (NG9-1-1) services and Emergency Services Intranet (ESINet) solutions available today are designed to replace the legacy selective router (S/R) and Automatic Location Identification (ALI) database solutions that currently deliver 9-1-1 traffic to Public Safety Answering Point(s) (PSAPs). However, not all NG9-1-1 deployments are a smooth and ubiquitous replacement of existing infrastructure. Rather, in a given region there may be multiple ESINet solutions coexisting with legacy PSAPs served by legacy S/R and ALI solutions. In such cases, a problem arises where the Telecommunications Service Providers (TSPs) that originally connected to only one S/R for delivery of 9-1-1 traffic in a region, now may need to divide 9-1-1 traffic and deliver it to multiple ESINets as well as the legacy S/R. This places a burden on the TSP to “pre-route” 9-1-1 traffic based on the location of the destination PSAP.
What is needed is an ability to receive all 9-1-1 traffic for a region served by multiple parties, perform location based routing on the 9-1-1 traffic and appropriately pass the 9-1-1 traffic to the correct serving ESINet or serving S/R based on PSAP capabilities.